


Dressed for the Occasion

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold had worn suits for years, but now things have changed and they just aren’t going to work anymore.





	Dressed for the Occasion

Gold’s wardrobe hadn’t changed in years. That wasn’t to say he didn’t buy new items when others were looking worn, but it was a like for like replacement. It was his style that hadn’t changed since he was in his late twenties. His habitual suits had improved in quality as he’d made his money, but the fact remained that they were still suits.

Some changes had crept in when Belle came into his life. There was more colour in his shirts and ties now, although his black and white plaid shirt had been binned after Belle admitted that she wasn’t a fan of it. She wasn’t the only one who disliked that shirt, Jefferson had tried to stop him from buying it because ‘it makes you look like a scrawny lumberjack’. It wasn’t often that Gold ignored his tailor’s advice, but he’d dug his heels in over that shirt, and was sensible enough to admit that he’d been wrong.

There had been a few more changes once Gideon was born. Not to his actual wardrobe, but more practical things like remembering to keep a change of clothes at the shop in case of spit-up. Gideon was a master at missing the cloth that Gold covered his shoulder with while burping him, and pretty sneaky at piddling mid-nappy change too.

Gideon’s first year flew by and once he started toddling Gold realized that his suits weren’t going to cut it anymore. One afternoon during a picnic in the park he’d put a hole in the knee of his trousers crawling around after a wee one intent upon exploring the world at ground level. He sighed as he plucked at the frayed threads.

“I’m not dressed for this, sweetheart.”

Belle smiled at him as she held Gid’s hands to help him stand up; “I love your suits, but the time has come for something more casual maybe?”

Gid blew a raspberry and tried to wriggle away from his Mama. The climbing frame had been his target for most of the afternoon, and he made a break in that direction again. Gold scooped him up and spun him around making him laugh.

“This one is going to take some running around after, isn’t he? Yes, you are you little wriggly monster.”

Gold put Gid down on the picnic blanket and tickled him.

“I’ll go shopping tomorrow, sweetheart.”

“I’m sure Jefferson will have some ideas for you.”

Jefferson had been Gold’s tailor for the past decade, some point along the way he’d become a friend as well. Gold didn’t want to offend his artistic temperament by asking him about casual clothing. Jefferson was as dedicated to his suits as Gold, but his personal style was more flamboyant.

Later that evening when Gold tried to plan his shopping trip, he realized that he had no idea where to start. He didn’t even know which shop in town sold jeans. There had to be one, jeans were the standard sartorial choice for most of the population. He racked his brains for his retail tenants and still came up blank.

The next morning found him ambling down Main Street, heading towards Jefferson’s shop out of habit, but scouring the window displays of every place he past in hopes of inspiration.

As he reached Jefferson’s shop, he found the man himself leaning against the door. He bounced forward, grabbed Gold’s arm and dragged him towards his car.

“Belle called me,” – Jefferson flung open the passenger door, - “get in bitch we’re going shopping.”

Gold huffed at Jefferson’s phrasing, but accepted it as part of his normal over-the-top exuberance, (he later found out from Belle that it was a movie quote).

“Where are we going?”

Jefferson pushed his sunglasses up his nose and started the car; “I told you. Shopping.”

 

Gold arrived home that evening loaded down with bags. He dropped them all on the hall floor and slumped back against the front door.

Belle was bouncing Gid on her hip and watching him with a smile; “Good day, darling?”

Gold rubbed his hand over his face; “I’m never going shopping with Jefferson ever again.”

Gid wriggled until Belle put him down. He made a bee-line for Gold’s bags, but Gold picked him up before he could begin the world’s messiest unpacking.

“Want to see what I bought?”

“Meh meh oys.”

Gold laughed; “I might have got a little something for you and Mama.”

Belle kissed Gold’s cheek; “Cuppa before the fashion show?”

“Oh gods, yes please sweetheart.”

The fashion show didn’t happen until the next day because Gold dozed off on the couch with Gideon next to him cuddling his brand-new stuffed dinosaur. When Belle saw Gold in his new jeans and white shirt she decided it had been worth the wait.


End file.
